This invention relates to what are conventionally termed luggage carts, or bellman's trucks, of the type which have a lower luggage supporting platform, mounted usually on castered wheels and an upper support structure on which garment hangers and garment bags may be hung. Luggage carts of the type indicated are commercially available in a variety of structural configurations. For instance, there are so-called birdcage designs in which upright end rails extend upwardly from the corners of the platform and have their upper ends curved to extend to a longitudinally central fitting in which they are received. Such birdcage carts normally have a centrally dependent post which supports a longitudinally extending hanger rail. Other commercially available carts have planar end frames which join at their upper ends to linear hanger rods bridging the end frames. Luggage carts of the type proposed are in wide use in hotels, motels, hospitals, nursing homes, colleges and the like and are sold in normally disassembled condition so that they can be shipped in the smallest practical packages, and then assembled at the site of use.